I Like You
by Cookie-Ice
Summary: He leaned towards her more, his cheek brushing against hers gently as his lips moved to her ear, hot air was blown against her ear as he breathed in and out. One-shot. Non-canon - canon. Sessho/Kago. Teen - to be safe.


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Kagome sighed and sniffed softly. Inuyasha had once again run off to be with his undead lover. Though Kagome did not exactly love him anymore, she was still hurt by the fact he would leave his 'friends' unprotected to be with some undead girl.

"Stupid, Inuyasha!" Kagome cursed him, plopping down on the edge of a cliff, dropping her quiver and bow as well. "Why can't he just...! Ugh!" she punched the ground angrily, wincing as she scraped her knuckles on the rocky surface.

Kagome gently blew on her hand trying to ease the slight tingle of pain there and sighed. She allowed herself to fall backwards on the hard ground.

"Why can't he see she's betraying him with Naraku..?" she whispered sadly to herself.

"Because he is a fool."

Kagome screamed and jumped to her feet, grabbing her bow and an arrow while she was at it. But, knowing her luck, she tripped as well and gasped as her eyes slid closed in fear; she was waiting for the pain from falling off a cliff. Instead a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to her feet, steadying her easily.

"Hn."

"Aish! You didn't have to scare me like that!" Kagome cried, glaring at the high and mighty 'Sesshomaru-sama' angrily.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn.' me!" she clenched her jaw as Sesshomaru merely shot her an amused look. "Anyways..." Kagome muttered, forcing herself to forget the topic, after all, he just saved her life. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he turned and sat down gracefully under a large tree. He watched her glare at him silently and turned his gaze to the village below them, staring at the mountains in the distance.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Look what I caught!" a little girl of around eight ran into the little clearing holding two fish. A green kappa demon waddled behind her with a large stack of sticks.

"Jaken, start a fire." Sesshomaru ordered, and turned his gaze to the trees surrounding them.

"Yes, my lord!" Jaken squawked and quickly went to work fixing a fire but not before sending a two second glare at Kagome who just glared back.

"Kagome-san! Look! I caught these all by myself!" Rin beamed at Kagome as she patted her head.

"Good job, Rin-chan."

"Kagome-san, are you hungry too? I can get one more fish for you." Rin smiled at Kagome happily as she began to poke a stick through each fish.

"No, I finished eating, Rin-chan." Kagome replied, helping Rin place the fish a few inches away from the fire.

"Okay!" Rin jumped up and began to inspect the little flowers at the edge of the forest. Jaken sighed and waddled towards her, ready if she took off into the forest. He only did to have his lord let him live another year.

Sesshomaru had silently watched the interaction between the human child and the miko. Curious about how they had such a friendly relationship when they had met only a few times before. He never voiced his curiosity though, which made him confused about why the miko opened her mouth to say something.

"She's so cute. It's impossible to not be charmed by her. No wonder you let her travel with you." Kagome smiled at him and the words that left her mouth made Sesshomaru glare at her.

Was she implying Rin had cast a spell on him? Though the miko seemed to be talking of her innocents, which now confused the young daiyoukai.

"Miko," he spoke, sighing inwardly as he saw her mouth open to argue.

"It's Kagome... demon." she growled, smirking at him. The smirk disappeared quickly as he shot her a extremely cold look. "Sorry,"

Sesshomaru didn't continue like she thought he would, instead he stood and walked into the forest. Kagome oddly felt disappointed and... regretful? She did admit that the last few times they had met Sesshomaru odd feelings had began to go through her but disappointment and regret were never one of them.

Kagome turned the fish so they could cook evenly. She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest after sitting back down, unaware to the eyes watching silently from within the forest.

"Did I do something that bad...? Whatever, he shouldn't get mad over a word." she whispered, tears glazed her eyes slightly. She buried her face in her lap. Kagome sniffed softly and turned, gazing at where Sesshomaru had disappeared. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru," she whispered, still confused at how she was feeling because of such a simple act.

"For?" a deep voice startled her and she jumped to her feet. Kagome gasped after realizing who it was.

"S-Sesshomaru... I..." Kagome blushed deeply and turned her head away in embarrassment. "I... If you were going to leave you should have stayed away!" Kagome suddenly said, trying almost desperately to change the subject, though it was pretty much on the same topic.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned, sitting back down in his spot silently. Kagome swallowed nervously at his knowing smirk and sat down to his right. She cuddled her legs to her chest under a large tree.

"Kagome-san!" Rin cried as she ran back into the clearing. Kagome paused, when did she leave? She flinched and mentally scolded herself for being so stupid as to not see that. Jaken ran into the mini clearing panting heavily. "Look what I got! Aren't they pretty?"

Rin held up a handful of daisy's for Kagome to see. She smiled warmly at Rin and nodded. "They're very pretty Rin-chan, but not as pretty as you." Kagome gently tapped her nose and smiled as Rin giggled and turned and lay the flowers on top of Ah-Un before checking the fish.

After making sure it was cooked, Rin gave one to Jaken and plopped down beside him. They both quickly ate and relaxed for a moment, before standing and putting the fire out. Rin and Jaken climbed on Ah-Un as Sesshomaru stood. Kagome blinked and stood as well.

"Ah-Un," Sesshomaru said.

At the tone of his voice and the way he said their name, Ah and Un took off, flying off in the direction of west quickly. Sesshomaru turned to her and paused as he saw her blush.

"I should go..." Kagome whispered and gathered her bow and quiver, she turned attempting to leave only to walk face first into cold armor. "Ow!" She muttered from her new place on the ground.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of her slowly and smirked. Kagome tensed and gulped as he leaned in closer, his face mere inches from hers.

"I..." Kagome's voice caught in her throat as Sesshomaru merely raised a brow slightly at that. He leaned towards her more, his cheek brushing against hers gently as his lips moved to her ear, hot air was blown against her ear as he breathed in and out.

He whispered softly in her ear before standing and pulling her to her feet as well. He let a small smile loose when his back was turned to her and walked off after Ah-Un, chuckling softly before disappearing in a flash of white.

Kagome fell against the tree in shock. Did the lord Sesshomaru, son of the great and terrible Inu No Taisho, just say that? Did he just show so much emotion to her with a few words? Him? Sesshomaru? Kagome's face heated and she fainted as his words echoed continuously in her head.

_"I like you... I've never felt this way about anyone before." _

* * *

Please ignore how it fails after the first word...

Review, please.

Thank you, Saki-noir (on deviantART) for beta reading this.


End file.
